fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Controverse
'''Que es el Nuevo Craftendoverse? '''is a project lead by .arcticbreath, AwesomeLuke, and IndigoFusionbolt, which attempts to revive the old Craftendoverse, in a new and refreshing way. It's also made to show the different parts of the universe, and what it's all about. Que es el Nuevo Craftendoverse de todos moros? The Nuevo Craftendoverse is a reboot, and much larger version of the first Craftendoverse. It is a universe that takes place in Minecraft, and builds a full fledged story out of Roleplays that occur on the server. This was done before with the old craftendoverse, however this was a failiure as a project since not as much thought went into it. Most of them weren't made public due to being unable to come up with a story that makes sense, however this one makes sense. The story is built via roleplays, on my server, and then I will publish them, or other users who participate in the project can publish them as well, and they may add their own side stories in the universe. Ubicaciones en el Nuevo Craftendoverse Locations Cadav Cadav is the name of the planet that these rp's and stories take place in so it's important to know this name. This is a map of Cadav, and all the locations in it. Krobia Krobia is a continent, and it is a country, that most of the stories/rp's take place in. Most of the main characters live here. Krobia is a Monarchy Now, Krobia references "Craftendo" since "Craftendo" used to be Krobia. In this RP universe, Craftendo is ANCIENT history, and it is also known as "Kraffen" in this universe, because Craftendo is a lame name for a country. So basically all of Krobia's history is the original Craftendoverse. Only few people believe that the history is entirely true, most of the population think it didn't happen due to how absurd it was (Nukes, giant robots, etc.), so believing in Craftendo is sort of like a religion, named Crafologism. It is unclear whether or not Crafologism is true or not, and is mostly up to the reader to decide. Here's a list of Regions within Krobia. *Kraffen **The supposed birthplace of Krobia, and humans themselves. It is a calm place, that is filled with lots of history. Such as old Military bases turned into Libraries, and ancient buildings from a foggy past. It is also the birthplace of Crafologism, a religion based around events from the past (time governments, giant robots, nukes, etc.), and so a lot of the people who live in this region believe in Crafologism. It is also home of the Trevian Polar Bear, which is a polarbear that is able to withstand warmer temperatures. *Socrania **Has a country-like atmosphere. It's known for it's large structures and such. People go here for work most of the time, and to see the wonderful views. It's also more desert like, as it is home to the Socrania Desert, which is very famous, due to it's ties in Crafology. *New Socrania **A more modern part of the country, that has more of a city feel. It has streets, large towers, and more. People go here for most of their needs. It's filled with trees everywhere else that isn't city related. It's not a great place to live due to how expensive it is, however it is possible. There are also a few islands surrounding Socrania, that are used mostly by the rich to live. *Kaiten **Kaiten was a battleground for one of the supposed largest and bloodiest wars in human history. It was a war between the Seizonese and Krobians for land. In the end, Krobia barely won, however the two countries are still having arguments to this day on who deserves this land. It is now used as a place to bury the dead, as already where buried here already. Many immigrants live here, next to the caves in this area, with most of them being Seizonese. *Tobta **Tobta are ancient ruins that have a lot of religious tie. There is a story in Crafology telling about a stone-like land that was created after mass destruction. It is full of many weird strange stone structures. Most people who live here are religious, and live in underground bunkers. Palekaiko Palekaiko is a continent and country that has mostly islands, but also has one giant red landmass, as well as a few decently size sand landmasses, and grass land masses. Palekaiko doesn't really have a government, they believe people should just follow the rules, and if you don't follow the rules, you will be banished to the sea. Most of the population is filled with farmers, fishermen, etc. and provide most of the food on Cadav. They are very peaceful people who are slow to anger, and haven't really caused any conflict. Though, because of this, they are incredibly easy to invade, but nobody really wants to, at least for now. Here is a list of islands/regions in Palekaiko *Palekaikan Islands **These are very small islands that the people for the most part live on, and they are used for homes. Most people like to use different islands for homes, just because of how many islands they are. Everyone pretty much gets their own island. They are also great for farms. There is one specific island that gets a lot of attention, called "Marley's Isle". It is considered to be holy land, because that's where a man named "Marley" (who is an important figure in Crafology), once lived. It is mostly a tourist attraction, and there is a church built pretty close to it. *Palekaiko **Palekaiko is the main island, and is the place where everything happens. People sell here, buy stuff, hike, everything like that. It's essentially where everyone meets. A very community based island. *Rojoterra **Rojoterra is a large landmass that has mostly red rocks. There are many rare gems found in the caves here, and so mostly miners live on this part of Palekaiko. Most of the population here is more tough, and ready for war, since there used to be a population of Sheriff's here, back when they had authority. There is also a snowy part of Rojoterra called "Polarmania", which used to be a volcano. People are nervous it may erupt, since it has had no activity for thousands of years. *Blancoterra **This is a deserty region, which holds one of the largest deserts in the world. Many people have tried to walk across the deserts from one side to the exact opposite side, however have failed. Few people live here, due to the extreme heat. *Verdeterra **Verdeterra is their large grass landmass, filled with trees and plains. People don't really touch the land, just because it's considered to be reserved for the dead/ghosts. Most Palekaikans bury their loved ones here. One man tried living here, not believing that spirits would haunt him, like the legends say. After a week of living here, he went missing, and nobody has found him. Nobody has tried living here ever since. Seizo Seizo is a continent and country that has mostly trees and caves. The people live in the caves here for the most part, due to that being how their ancestors have done it since the beginning of time. They all believe that people should make clothes, food, housing, etc. by themselves. They don't really help eachother out all too much. Though, they do have a trading post in the middle of their land, where people can exchange stuff for other stuff. The Seizonese have a Kraterocracy, and believe that only the strongest should be leader. This means that if you kill the leader, you gain their position as leader. This also means there are lots of civil wars that occur. They aren't the kindest people in the world. Arc Arc is a very mountainous continent/country that is very modern. Arc has a Technocracy, meaning only intelligent people such as Scientists, Doctors, etc. are allowed to rule the country. The population is very much focused on technology and how they can further improve technology.